


three: patrol

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: marinette and adrien learn to love patrol.





	three: patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the attention! Love y'all!

Patrols have become more like date nights for them. Obviously, they still keep vigilant, but those times of vigilancy are sometimes replaced with videotaped parkour shenanigans ("I most definitely won that, alley cat!") and soft romantic moments ("You're such a sap, princess."). They do "normal couple things," like kissing and holding hands- they just also have superhuman speed and strength. (And one is a furry who is teased constantly about his animal tendencies, but whatever.) The most important thing is that they do it _together_ , and that's the most normal- yet miraculous- thing of all.


End file.
